Do Tell
by PaulieJuice
Summary: Robin thinks it's a good idea for everyone to tell their story about their past before becoming a Titan. BB is scared about sharing his history. Will he share? Or will he leave his friends in the dark? *New Chapter Everyday! COMPLETE. Sequal is up!
1. Chapter 1

** Yes, yes I know I am supposed to be finishing my other story. I just got this idea in my head that won't clear out. So, I am typing it and sharing it. This will probably stink due to the fact it is super random. I just like the team talking about their past... It's deep man, get's inside ya sooul.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

The storm thunder outside of the 'T' shaped tower, creating a rhythmic tapping on the roof and the shoking sound of thunder. The city looked gloomy while the grey clouds rolled over the buildings. The teenage occupants whatch the rain from behind a massive window. It had been a week since their battle with the most threatining team of villians, The Brotherhood of Evil.

* * *

The Titans got involved with the battle when the green teammate's old leader contacted him. The man, known as Mento, said that him and his team were attacked by the Brotherhood and requested back-up immediantly. The Titans headed out as fast as they could, tracking the transmission in hopes of finding the Doom Patrol. The usual go-lucky jokester of the team was oddly serious during the process. This raised the question,_ 'Why?'_, which no one asked. After finding the Doom Patrol, the Titans, as a whole, was told to leave. This left the changling alone with his old team; this didn't last for long.

Robin was never good at following directions.

After the battle the Titans said their farewells to the Doom Patrol, while finding out Beast Boy's real name. The Titans then proceded to contact all of the 'Honorary Titans', giving them their own communactors. The Brotherhood was collecting forces as well. Gathering all of the Titans' enemies to help in the attack. The Brotherhood of Evil was also tracking their every move, they were able to locate every honorary titan. Slowly, they began to take out honorary titans, before going after the original five. However, the meniacing organization did not collect all the titans.

This was their downfall. The remaining titans attacked the headquaters and freed their friends from icey bounds. Attacking with every titan they were able to destroy the Brotherhood of Evil. Freezing their enemies in ice, leaving them in Paris.

* * *

And now they were back, things had become some-what normal. Though everyone was still shocked on what happened. They, the _Teen_ Titans, had taken down the most evil gang of villians ever. It was amazing, not even the famous Doom Patrol, who was going after the Brotherhood for decades, was able to take them down. But, the titans did, with help from their friends. It was amazing.

The strangest thing is that it was the _third time _something from one of the titan's past came back and attacked the team. Though only twice was it a 'I'm going to take over the world!' situtation. It was crazy how someones past could still come back to haunt them. And that's why the team leader said this:

"We need to tell our stories." Robin said this as an order, not a suggestion.

"Well, I know some really good stories! I read this one about a zombie who liv-" A hopeful grin appeared on the shape-shifters face but instantly vanished when he was interrupted.

"That's not what I meant Beast Boy. We have to talk about our past. We need to tell our _stories._" Beast Boy's ear dropped when he heard his leader's statement. He did not want to talk about his history.

"Why do we need to do that?" Suprisingly this came from Raven's mouth. The empath usual didn't object to orders but, this was a very big soft spot.

"Because, we have to be ready when an old enemy comes back for someone on this team. First it was Blackfire, then Trigon, then the Brotherhood. We have to be ready for anything." Starfire's happy persona disapeared at the mention of her sister's name, she did not like having fights with someone within her family. Raven's stone-cold poker face contorted at the very thought of her father, those were not pleasent memories. Beast Boy looked away and barely whispered the words:

"_I have too many enemies.._"

"Man, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be gettin' into that stuff. It ain't gonna be much fun." That was Cyborg, everyone was offically opposed to the idea of 'sharing our stories'.

"And, what? You think my past was happy? It doesn't matter how you feel about it. We are doing this for the safety of the team, and that's an order." Robin's face was as serious as it could get. Everyone knew there was no point in fighting. The team slowly walked over to the couch in defeat. With everyone facing the window, watching the rain, they told their stories.

* * *

"Since it was my idea, I'll start first." The other teammembers turned to face Robin as the prepared themselves for what was going to come out of their leader's mouth.

"My real name is Richard, or Dick, Greyson," Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled a bit at the nickname but was stopped by Raven's glare, "Me and my parents used to be in the circus, we were the 'Amazing Flying Greysons'." The two other boys tried to hide their smiles, "But, that all ended when they were on stage on night. Somehow, someone cut the wire they were walking on, and they died..."

Robin trailed off trying to hold back tears, Starfire grabbed is hand as if urging him to continue.

"After that Bruce Wayne, Batman, took me in. He taught me the was of martial arts and the rules of justice. We bounded over the fact that both our parents were murdered. It was a very long time before I was able to fight crime. So, for a while I didn't have much to do. But, when he did let me join him I was so happy. I love fighting crime and being able to bring people to justice, since I wasn't able to do the same with my parents..." He trailed off again. But, Starfire gave his hand a squeeze.

"For a while it was fun. Fighting crime with my new father figure. I don't have any personal enemies, but, I wouldn't be suprised if some of Batman's villians came after me. You know, Joker, The Riddler, Catwomen, Scarecrow, the works. Over time I got sick of being treated like a child. Me and Batman had a big fight. I left him to fight crime on my own. I felt like I was good enough to be my own superhero, not someones side-kick. Then, I meet you guys.. And I changed my mind." He gave everyone a weak but geniune smile, and the team all smiled back. "So.. who is next?" His leader voice was already back.

* * *

"I shall go Friend Robin. You have done the inspiring to me. I feel like I am ready to do the sharing." The attention was pointed toward the Tamaranean. Before she began she cleared her throat.

"My name is Koriand'r, or I believe Kori would be easier. I was born after my sister, Blackfire, who was originally the heir to the Tamaranean throne. Though she did not fit the 'proper Tamaranean look'. For she had black hair and purple eyes. As you all know, she still does not like me. She feels it is my fault for becoming the heir and refuses to accept what was happening. I was going to be queen when I was traded to those... _things_... the aliens in which you rescued me from. It was not easy being a slave to those animals," She paused, "No offensive, Friend Beast Boy." He nodded and grinned.

"They taught me how to hate. I had such distaste towards their kind. I was held captive and forced to wear chains. I was finally able to free myself. I flew to the first planet I saw, which was Earth. I meet you, friends, but I still had much hatred and was unable to trust at first. I went to the store of sweet treats, due to the knowledge that I had not eaten in many days. You see I was not kept in good conditions, that made my ability to run much more unattainable... There is nothing else you do not know. My only enemies from before meeting you are those aliens and Blackfire. Both of who we have handled."

The room was silient as the team let the information sink in. They had known a large chunk about Starfire already. The silence continued, no one really wanting to be the next victim. Eyeing each other, trying to see who will break first. None of the last 3 titans seemed to be backing down. Then a deep regretfull voice filled the room.

"I guess I'll be tellin' ya'll my story next."

* * *

** Next chapter will be Cyborg and Raven.. Beast Boy gets his own little chapter because of my deep love for him.**

** I dig the ears...**

** -PaulieOut**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay so in this chapter Cyborg and Raven will tell their stories. I am still debating if I will continue after Beast Boy into something deeper, make a sequal or just stop.. If you have any thoughts on that I would love to hear them. I also it won't take me long to get chapters out.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"Okay Cyborg, it's your turn." Robin said trying to get his metal friend to open up more. There was no reason to be scared about sharing their past. The team was their for each other no matter what.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," sighing Cyborg began, "My real name is Victor Stone."

"Wait, dude. Wasn't that the name you used when you spied on the HIVE?" Beast Boy asked while his eybrows furrowed in thought.

"Ya, I used that as my fake name when I went to school there. Anyway, unlike ya'll I was 'normal'," He made qoutation marks with his hands, "I used to be a star football player at my school... But, one day I was in my parents lab... They were both scientists... And they were working on something really secret. I was in there with my momma when something exploded."

After a long silence Cyborg continued. "My momma died that day and I was injuried really bad. My dad, who heard to explosion came down to see what happened... He said that half of my body, maybe even more, was gone... He had been working on these fake robotic parts to help people who lost most of their body in the wars and stuff like that. It wasn't tested but it was what I needed, so he gave it to me."

"My robotic part of my brain was already downloaded with more than enough knowledge to gradutate highschool... I didn't really want to go to school any way. People made fun of me..." Cyborg looked down at the floor, it wasn't easy to admit he was bullied. "Soon after my dad died too.. He was in a lab accident, just like my momma."

"I didn't have any enemies before I joined the Titans.." Beast Boy looked at his friend. It was hard to see him so down. The usual happy half-robot had his head down and his arms on his legs. The green teen gave his friend a pet on the back. He wasn't really sure how to comfort him.

The silence from before was back. Beast Boy looked at the empath with pleading eyes. He was silently begging her to go first but, it was obvious Raven didn't want to go either. Getting desprite, Beast Boy turned into a green kitten with black stripes. He looked at Raven with big round, and very sad, kitty eyes. The gothic girl had to look away, but sighed and said:

"You're pathetic, but I'll go.. Not because I think that's cute, but I want to show you it's not hard to share your past." Smiling gratefully Beast Boy turned back into himself. The rest of the titans turned their attention to Raven who was now shifting in her seat, trying to prepare herself. There was no telling what type of emotions she would be feeling.

* * *

"My name is Rachel, Raven, Roth. My mother grew up in Gotham. Her father was abusive so she ran away, she soon came across a cult. The cult was trying to raise the devil from the underworld. My mother had no where else to go, so she joined them... The cult soon offered her up as a bride to Trigon. He came and... _took _her." The vase behind Starfire exploded. Everyone knew what Raven ment when she said 'took'. They all looked at her with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath she began again.

"She realized she was pregnant and somehow, I don't know, she went to Azarath. A land in another dimension, the monks there helped my mother, though they knew of the prophacy. After awhile Azar, the leader of Azarath, began to teach me how to use my powers and control my emotions. When I was about 13 I began to ask questions about how I got my powers and who my father was. They told me about how I was a portal and I got scared. I didn't want any danger to come to my home.. I ran away and ended up in Jump City. When I arrived I saw you guys fighting Starfire. You know the rest.. My only enemy from my past is my father, Trigon, he's gone now..." She smiled at that. The team knew how liberated she felt when they defeated Trigon. With the inter-dimensional demon gone she had a lot less prolems with her 'Rage' emotion.

The team smiled back and Raven turned to Beast Boy, who was grinning at her. "Okay, Beast Boy you can go now." His grin instantly dropped. He stood with an emotionless face.

"Oh ya.. I'm not sharing my 'story', dudes." And with that he walked out of the room. Everyone sat dumbfounded. They couldn't understand what could've happened to Beast Boy that was so bad. They already shared their past why couldn't he share his?

* * *

**Awesome, chapter two. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with Beast Boy... He has so many different pasts I could go with after his parents..**

** A) Lab/Testing**

** B) Kidnapped/Theif**

** C) God Father/Murder**

** D) Combinations?**

** I know I'm doing the monkey, his parents on a boat and the Doom Patrol.. But I don't know what I want to do fort the middle of this plot sandwich. I know it's going to cause a crap-load of drama, so that's good. Robin's going to go all crazy and demanding.. I love it when Robin is an ass. :))**

** -PaulieOut**


	3. Chapter 3

** Yay! More! Anyway, I was about to finish typing this earlier today but I accedently hit the 'Power Down' button. I have never hated myself more than I did in those 5 seconds. It was a very tasking chapter and I contemplated chucking my laptop across my room. **

** Then I remembered my love for the internet, and stopped myself. Oooh, important note:**

** _Parents: Birth-6_**

_** Middle: 7-10**_

_** Doom Patrol: 11-13**_

_** Teen Titans: 14-Now**_

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

The rain was pounding harder on the roof than before, the thunder was roaring louder and the lightning was accuring more. The large flashes added extra light to the now depressed common room. The thunder and rain was the only sounds in the tower filled with odd teenagers. Four of the five were looking at a large metal door. Jaws still on the floor due to what they just saw. Those teens just poured their hearts and stories into the large room. But, that was not why they were acting like such. It was because the their other friend refused to do the same. The first to fill the stormmy air was Starfire. Who asked the question everyone was thinking.

" Friends.. What just happened? "

" I don't know Star, " Those words rarely came out of their leader's mouth. He usually tries to atleast guess what's going on, but his mind was at a blank. Though Cyborg had an idea.

" I know! The green bean thought it would be fun to pull a prank on us! We tell him our life stories, and he takes it as a joke. Did you see the way he walked out of here? He had like _no_ emotion- "

" That's not true," Raven ripped her gaze away from the door and looked at her friend.

" What do you mean that's not true? I saw it happen, I have it recorded! " He pointed to his red eye.

" I know what you _saw_. I felt his emotions, I'm an empath. Remember? " Cyborg began to talk to himself, his words weren't audible to the team. The silence was back, after a few lightning strikes Robin spoke up.

" What emotions did Beast Boy have? " Sighing Raven's face lost it's stone edge, changing to a very uncharacteristic frown.

" Pain, sadness, guilt, anger, regret, and _much_ more, " Raven looked out the window, not being able to see the city. The rain was now exploding out of the clouds.

" I thought BB was in the Doom Patrol all his life, what could've happened then? " Cyborg was no longer angry with his little friend, worry had taken it's place. " He said Rita and Steve are his parents."

" Why would Beast Boy leave the Doom Patrol if his parents were there? " Robin's covered eyebrows were furrowed together. Everyone was in deep thought, leaving the common room silient again. Raven turned to her friends, her family. She couldn't think on how Beast Boy's past was worse than their's. I mean, did his father come from the underworld to take over the universe? Or was he in a terrible accedent that lost him his body, parents, and confidence. **((If only she knew))** Was he traded to an evil alien race and used as a slave? Were his parents murdered leaving him alone in the world? Nothing could be worse from those things..

She told her friends this and they agreed.

* * *

The room was messy and disgusting. Not any different from how it usually was. Pizza boxes, dirty clothes and keep-sakes covered the floor. A large bunk bed lined the wall, with childish sheets and blankets. On the top bunk there was a green teen with his gloved hands covering his face. His pointed ears down as his bidy shaked from holding back sobs. He knew what he did was wrong, but if he told them.. If he told them what they think they want to know... Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Why couldn't Robin just ask how they got their powers? Why did he need to know about their enemies? None of his other friends had their own enemies, that the titans hadn't met anyway. At least he took care of some of his.

Beast Boy howled at the thought.

He was a teenager, _a teenager_, the youngest of the titans.. And he had blood on his hands. If the team knew Robin would throw him in jail. This reminded him about the time the 'Beast' exscaped. Robin wasn't merciful then, why would he be now? The only people who knew were the Doom Patrol. Steve understood, he told Beast Boy that you do whatever it takes. Steve didn't throw him in jail when he found out. He was a little boy when he met the band of superheros, they wouldn't put him away. Even Rita understood, but the titans wouldn't. Beast Boy's head was swimming in the memories, the terrible memories. He barely heard the strong knocking upon his door. But he did, literally shaking his head, Beast Boy cleared his thoughts. Managing to jump from his bunk he slided the door open. He saw a large figure in the colors blue and silver. _Cyborg..._

" Hey man, we need you in the common room. Robin's orders, " Nodding weakly Beast Boy followed the half-robot. Still trying to clear his head as he entered the common room. He was met with serious faces, frowning slightly he walked over and sat next to Raven on the couch.

" I'm sorry, " He kept his gaze on the floor, not being able to look his friends in the eye. " I'm sorry for leaving you guys.. " Beast Boy was rubbing his neck raw waiting to hear a response. He could feel his skin reddening through his gloved hands.

" Apology _not_ excepted, " He looked at the girl he was sitting next to with sad eyes. That was not what he wanted them to say. Frowning again he looked back down towards the floor.

" But it can be Beast Boy, " That was Robin, " If you tell us what's so bad, all is forgiven. " He said this last part with a small smile. Seeming content with the arrangement. Beast Boy on the other hand did not feel the same way.

" And what if I don't? " He looked up and glanced at his team mates' faces. They were filled with shock, as if saying, _'Is he serious?'_

" Friend Beast Boy, your story must not be so unhappy! I am most possitive that it is no worse than ours! " Starfire repeated a section of what Raven said. She looked at the green boy with large hopeful eyes. He looked back in horror.

" You dudes think I had a happy childhood? Don't you think I would tell you if it was happy? I _wish_ I had a past like yours! I can't believe you would even think that! I'm _green,_ do you really think I was happy before you guys? " Anger was boiling inside him, fueling his words. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he held back. No matter how hard he wanted to sob, he wasn't going to cry in front of his friends. So he did the next best thing.

He stood up and howled.

The howl echoed off the walls, drowning out the sound of rain. After a few seconds he plopped back down on the couch.

"I am quite sorry Friend Beast Boy. You are always doing the joking.. I thought you you story was one of happiness, "

" Apology _excepted_, " He glared at Raven for a moment then looked back down. The room still had the howl lingering, the teens all looked awkwardly away from Beast Boy. Not wanting to make I contact with him, due to the fear of his past.

" Beast Boy, can you atleast tell us what we want to know? " Asked Robin, he was never one to give up on something.. He heard a low growl coming from the green guy. Robin flinched.

" And what would that be, _dude_, " He said 'dude' as if he was mocking himself. Or maybe he was mocking the seriousness of the common room.

" Who are your enemies? " Beast Boy locked eyes, or mask, with Robin. He was daring the Boy Wonder to say such a thing again. He didn't need to though because someone else said it.

" Oh yes, Friend Beast Boy. Atleast tell us your enemies, " _Star was always first to agree with Robin. _A long sigh pasted Beast Boy's fangs.

"_ Fine_, " He looked out the window. All his friends were smiling, finally, they were making some progress. A few moments passed before the green titan said anything.

" All of S.T.A.R. Labs.. And my godfather, " Then he left again, leaving the team in shock once more.

* * *

** I don't really know if I took anyone's advice on this due to the fact you guys said some crazy chez.. But I think you can guess what I'm doing here.. Eh, eh? Please leave you guesses! The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after :)**

** -PaulieOut**


	4. Chapter 4

** Just want to say that if you like this story go to my other one, _Under_. It's kind of a more matured version of this. People trying to figure out BB's past. This one is shorter than that one.. Also I use a different backround story for Beast Boy in _Under_, so if you don't like what I'm doing here look at that one. I just want to say that I am not adding any ships to this story, though if I did it would be BBxRae. So if you like BBxTerra or BBxStar (BBxStar is a clusterfuck of a ship) than I am sorry. It won't be anything big, just some comfort.. Fluff basically. In a friendly way. Nothing major, pinkie promise.**

** I also think I need to start rating my Author Notes... I say things I probably shouldn't in a K+ story...**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

It had happened again.. He had left with nothing more than a sentence. But, that sentence had caused complete silence. Silence filled with screams of shock, silence filled with gasped of suprise. And most of all, silence filled with sighes of concern. The silence was only found inside of Titans Tower, the common room, to be more specific. Outside was another story. The rain still pounded away as it was paired with thunder and lightning. Causing a grey atmosphere, with flashes of yellow. It was a good thing the young heros had a back up powers source, because all of Jump City was in the dark.

" My parents worked for S.T.A.R. Labs.. " That was the only words Cyborg could say. The emotions he was feeling for his little buddy wouldn't let him utter anything else. Everyone else glanced quickly at the metal teen, then went back to their aimless stares.

" Do have any idea what Beast Boy means, Cy? " Robin asked, trying to get any information he could. This was already his second time _today_ he was completely clueless.

" No.. idea.. " Cyborg was still unable to shake his head back into the normal world. His half robot brain could usually keep going, but at the moment nothing was working for him.

" What about Friend Beast Boy's 'Father of God'? "

" I've never heard Beast Boy talke about a godfather.. " Raven replied to Star's question. Cyborg and Robin nodded to Raven's words. They had never heard of a godfather either.

" If Steve and Rita are BB's parents, then wouldn't that mean either Cliff or Larry are his godfather? " Cy's head was starting to clear, he was finally able to make a logical statement.

" I don't even thing Steve and Rita are Beast Boy's parents.. After thinking over what we said before, I don't think he is really related to them. " Robin said the last part more to himself than the others. But, they heard him and they agreed.

" Why would Friend Beast Boy lie to us? "

" Maybe he isn't. Maybe the_y are_ his parents. " Everyone stared at Raven.

" How would that work? " Their leader was very interested in this idea, anything to get them info.

" Maybe Beast Boy is adopted. "

And that was the only explanation.

* * *

He was a terrible friend. But, it was for the best. He would leave before they found out what happened. He wouldn't go to jail, he was suprised the authorities haven't put two and two together yet, after all these years. There weren't green boys who can shape-shift into animals everywhere, he was the only one. He was never convicted of what happened, that was the only thing good about him going to his godfather. He was a science project at S.T.A.R., he was Garfield Logan with his 'guardian'. Maybe they thought he was dead.. It was a suprise to himself when he got out of there alive. The cuts from surgery were still fresh. The weird thing was that his godfather found _him_, not the other way around. At first Beast Boy thought it was a meracle, he was soon proved wrong.

Beast Boy was now in his room. He didn't even bother getting on his bunk bed. He slammed his door shut and sat down on the floor. He could feel the cuts they gave him.. the burns.. They said it was to test what he could 'take'. To see how much pain he could handle. he could feel the tattoo on his hand. The one that branded him for life. Ever since he was free from the place he always wore gloves. He couldn't look at it, and he couldn't let anyone else. It was ugly, even though they were just numbers. He had never seen anything so appalling. That line of digits haunted him everyday.

Then there was a dreaded knocking on the steel door.

Springing 3 feet in the air from his current position, Beast Boy cleared his head and opened the door. It was Raven.

" Hello Beast Boy. " Her face and voice spaired no emotion, but her eyes were filled with concern and worry.

" Hi, " He tried his best to smile, but failed miserably, " What's up? "

" We _need_ you to come and talk to us. " Her eyebrows were up slightly, but besides that there was no change. Beast Boy on the other hand, his whole face fell.

" O-Ok " He started to walk out, but Raven was still standing there. " Rae, can you move over? "

" I will, but I want you to remember... You think you're alone, but you're not. " Then she smiled, and walked towards the common room. The green teen followed slowly behind, but a grin crept its way to his face.

* * *

" BB, we want you to talk to us. The team can't stand to see you this way man. " They were all lined up on the couch. Beast Boy was sitting inbetween Raven and Cyborg, while Starfire and Robin were on the other side of the metal teen. They were all looking at the main cause of their shock, Beast Boy. Who had his head in his hands.

" I know.. " It was barely audible, but the team heard it. Though it did not change the mood in the common room.

" Then please Friend Beast Boy. Do tell. " Starfire had wide eyes filled with hope, until Beast Boy spoke again.

" I can't, " Eveyone sighed, " I could tell you some, but it would end badly.. " He was speaking louder, but stayed in the same spot, not moving a muscle.

" Tell us other things, we already know Steve and Rita adopted you. " Robin's words made the green teen's head shoot up.

" _How much do you know?_ " He hissed the words, making them sound mean. Though Beast Boy was about to explode in fear.

" That's all we know, we only know that the Doom Patrol adopted you. " Beast Boy's seemed to relax a bit, but not much.

" You can you atleast tell us how you became green? " Raven asked the question with the nicest voice she could. Though it sounded only slightly different. It seemed logical, the question. Beast Boy nodded. He was over what had happened to him, though it still brought pain.

" I used to be a normal kid. Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes... " The team was in staring at Beast Boy with wide eyes,_ normal?_ " I used to live in Africa, " Their eyes got wider, " My parents were scentists studying wildlife. " Suprisingly no one's eyes exploded, " I was about five when it happened. I was playing outside of the hut, when this monkey jumped in front of me. It was a green monkey... I went up to pet it, 'cause it seemed really cool. But, I was wrong.. The thing was _not_ cool, it attacked me. It bit my shoulder, and I started screaming for help. My mom, _my real mom_, came and brought me inside. I was shaking and coughing up blood. I remember the whole room spinning..."

" Apparently, I got Sakutia.. It's a rare tropical disease... And it's deadly, and by deadly I mean there is no chance for survival. There is no cure and no one had ever survived it before. Only animals were able to live with Sakutia. My parents were freaking out, luckily my father was working on an antidote, but it was untested. Though it was probably deadly to give it to me, I was going to die either way. So, my parents gave it to me, the disease made me green. But, the 'cure' made me shift. "

The team was stunned. They were suprised in more ways than one. 1) Beast Boy was a normal kid living in Africa with normal parents, 2) He had came down with a fatal disease that was supposed to kill him, 3) His parents accidently gave him his powers to save his life.

" Wait, BB, if you have your powers because of a disease, then why haven't you been given new medication? " Cyborg knew that Beast Boy could be completely cured if his parent's work was built on.

" A year later me and my parents were on this boat. They were going to go look for an animal with Sakutia so they could study it more. All of their work, including them... sank... I was only able to save myself... " Beast Boy's head was in his hands again. He knew most of them had parent problems, but it was hard to say things out loud. Robin was completely oblivous to Beast Boy's discomfort and asked a question.

" But, if you were six when this happened, how old were you when you joined the Doom Patrol? " The green teen wasn't focusing much either, because he answered.

" I was eleven.. " Then he instantly regreted it. He jumped up and started stuttering, " I mean- uh- I-I.. I- was six! Ye-ep. I w-as s-six... "

Then he dropped to his knees and started crying.

* * *

**God, I am liking this story more and more! I didn't mean for it to go so deep.. But I like it! Please review and give me your theories!**

** -PaulieOut**


	5. Chapter 5

** Just want to remind everyone this is a no ship story! Evrything that happens is out of friendship! I also must say sorry about all my grammatical errors. I misspelled some easy ones, added some extra words.. OOPS.. The reason why that happened was because I was quite busy yesterday and had to right chapters for both stories at about 3am after lacrosse... Sorry! Also, people have been commenting the wierdest stuff! Must of it is coming from 'Guests', but still. _Insane in the Membrane_**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

Suprisingly Raven was the first one to comfort the crying teen. Sitting beside him with her pale hand on his shoulder as he cried silent tears into his gloves. The others were there quickly, kneeling and sitting beside the boy. He was shaking and flinched when the empath first touched him. No one was used to her touching anyone. After sniffing a few times Beast Boy was able to look up for a moment. Then put his head back into his hands, not able to look at his friends. Their facial expressions looked like he told them Raven's father was coming back for revenge. Starfire was, again, the first one to speak.

"Friend Beast Boy, why are you so sad?" He sniffled before answering.

"Because now you're going to ask me what happened those years before the Doom Patrol." Fresh tears welled in his eyes, though his friends didn't see that. Robin, he was on a roll, asked another question.

"So, what happened?"

"Dude!" The green teen began to shake again, he knew this was going to happen.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire turned to their leader. Even she knew that was not the right thing to say.

"What? He can't have an episode then expect me not to ask. You guys know I'm not going to be able to _not_ know."

"BB, can you atleast tell us everything _but _what happened? Was it your godfather or S.T.A.R. Labs that's got you so worked up?" Cyborg looked at his little friend. Beast Boy was never one to cry so openly.

"It was the Lab.." He said it barely louder than a whisper.

"Okay little buddy, was that before your godfather?" He nodded his head.

"Then tell us about him." Robin said with a leader voice, meaning it was an order.

* * *

Very slowly everyone made there way back to their spot on the couch. Beast Boy had gotten his crying under control, he was good at shoving bad thoughts away.

"When I was ten I lived with my godfather. He was the only remaining family I had after my parents died. I- we didn't like each other. I was forced to be home schooled because he didn't want to be seen with me. One day, it was about to be my birthday, I was walking home from the park. There was this really scary guy following me... I tried to out run him, I went into this alley. He pulled out a gun and said he was going to kill me... Then out of no where he was blasted away from me. Apparently the guy worked closely with the Brotherhood. He was an assassin who worked for them. I saw that the blast came from Mento, he and the rest of the Doom Patrol attacked the guy. Steve started asking him questions, the guy said he worked for Galtry. I told Rita that was my godfather."

"Before I knew it I was in a secret lair with a gang of superheros. They asked me questions about me and my past, why my godfather would want to kill me. After hours of being there they came back with some information. Mento said that my godfather was after my parents will and my savings. He said that my parents had left me a lot of money.. When Galtry found out I was still alive after.. things.. he was angry. He needed me gone so he could collect the money."

"I had no where to go. I knew my 'ability' was special so I asked them if I could join the Doom Patrol. At first they laughed, then I showed them what I could do. After much talking they let me join them. Of course there was the problem, I was a minor. I couldn't just become a superhero. So, Rita and Steve adopted me. I never heard from my godfather again. I think he was arrested.."

The room was still. Somehow the rain was still going on outside, it seemed like it was never going away. It was as if the world was sad and shocked at what was happening in the tower. It was like the world couldn't believe that something had happened to the optimistic green teen. And that there was something even worse that happened _before_. Before he was ten years old. It was something that made him drop to the floor and sob.

"And that ain't even the worse part." Cyborg said this to himself, saying what the universe seemed to think. The other members nodded, while Beast Boy looked out the window into the storm. He was rubbing his hands. Trying to whip away what happened, the numbers. Raven noticed this.

"Beast Boy, take off your gloves." He looked at her like she had just suggested jumping into a pit of lava.

"I know you want to see me naked Rae.. But this is no time."

"You're hysterical," her voice covered in saracasm, "Now. Take. Off. Your. Gloves."

"No."

"Why not Friend Beast Boy? Your hands are nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I'm not taking them off." He said looking at his friends with a stern face.

"Why not Beast Boy?" Oh no.. Robin was on board.

"_I don't want to._" He was glaring now.

"Take them off, that's an order." Robin was glaring back.

"And if I don't?"

"Come on green bean. Don't do this."

"Then you're off the team!" Beast Boy growled. He didn't want it to come to this. But, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll be gone in the morning." He got up and left to pack. Not looking back on his way to the door. Everyone was looking at him, to Robin, then back again. What was happening?

"Friend Beast Boy? Are you doing the 'serious' ?"

"Yep!" He called out right before the steel doors closed behind him.

* * *

He slammed his door and let out a deafening howl. He was leaving his team, his family. All because Bird Boy wanted to know something he could never understand. He wanted to know something that would put Beast Boy in jail. He wanted to know something the green teen was never going to tell him.

He ripped of his gloves. _623 804. _Three small numbers on each hand, facing away from the boy that bore them. Scars surround the digits, where he had things injected and skin melted off. All the different shades of green covered the poor titan's hand. He started tearing up, it was like that all over his chest and back too. But, the scars were farther apart, making them less obvious.

Cleaning his tears he got out a large bag. He was always ready in case something happened. Adding a few articles of casual clothing he put the bag on his bottom bunk. He got on the top one, ready to make his last night comfortable. Though he knew he wasn't going to sleep. Tomorrow he was Garfield. Maybe he could rejoin the Doom Patrol.. The always said there was a spot open for him. Now that he had better control of his powers he wouldn't make the same mistake that made him leave. He would be able to save both his new team and get the bad guy.

_It would be nice to see his adoptive mom again._

It was now 7:30 PM, this whole thing started at 10.. Who knew the last hours he spent before this it was training. That was not time well spent. Sighing he rolled over on to his back, looking up at the ceiling and giving up any chance of sleep. This was it.

* * *

"What the heck, man!" Cyborg was yelling at his leader. There was no silence this time. Only anger. "You can't kick someone off the team because they don't want to show their hands!"

"This is all for the safety of the team, if he won't take off his gloves, what other secrets does he have?"

"What other secrets do you have? I bet there are somethings that happened to you that would make you break down and cry! But, you don't see me pokin' at you!" He was shaking his head, not being able to believe his 'leader' would do something so self-centered. He kicked off Beast Boy because he wouldn't tell him about something that has nothing to do with now.

"Beast Boy chose to leave."

"Shut up Rae! This is your fault too! You couldn't just leave the guy alone? _No._ You had to get back at him for being a good person!" Everyone was standing up now, unable to contain the adrenaline from the argument.

"Friend Cyborg, you must calm down."

"I'll calm down when BB is able to come back without being questioned!"

"All he needs to do is take off his gloves." Cyborg stared at Robin. _Is he serious?_

_ "_He just proved he wasn't going to do that!"

"Friend Cyborg?" The metal man spun to face the alien, "You said that you parents worked at this 'Star Lab'.. Is there any reason Friend Beast Boy would hid his hands?"

"No, there ain't-" Cyborg stopped, all anger evaporating, "No.. Not BB.." He sat back down and started rubbing his head. He remembers that his parents were once studying animals, to test the robot parts Cyborg now wore. He remembered his dad showing him pictures of a monkey. It wasn't a green monkey like Beast Boy. But it was a connection. One hand was a robot arm, while the other had a line of three numbers.

"What? What is it Cyborg? If you know something you aren't telling us-" Cy interupted Robin before he finished.

"I have to go."

* * *

He heard a banging on his door.

"I'm not opening this door! I'll except good-byes in the morning!"

"It's me BB! My parents worked a S.T.A.R. Labs! I know what's on your hands, man! Please let me in!' Beast Boy had the door opened faster than you can say 'SOYBEANS'.

"Did you tell the others?"

"No." Beast Boy was dragged threw the hallway to the common room. When they entered everyone was staring. He shaked off their stares as Cyborg placed him on the couch. Giving up he caved in.

"So.. What do you think is on my hands?"

"..Numbers." He looked at Cyborg in fear. Everyone was confused but tried to understand.

"That's.. right." Beast Boy began to scratch his neck. He took off his gloves, showing his hands. Listening to the collective gasps._ I'm an idiot_. Beast Boy thought to himself. But, his emotion clouded his judgement.

"Come on. You need to tell the others. It's not something to be afraid of." Cyborg tried to smile, but he knew the experiance must've been terrible.

"I can't.."

"If you want, you can still leave. Just tell us what happened.. As a parting favor." The green teen growled deeply, angry that his friend had found out.

"You don't understand.."

"Come on little buddy. What do I not understand?" Everyone nodded. Still having know earthly idea what was happening. But, they had an idea. Cyborg was trying to get Beast Boy to talk about what happened at S.T.A.R. Labs.

_"You don't understand how I got out.."_

* * *

** OOOH YEAH! I don't know how in the hell I'm going to end this.. Grr.. I would tell you my thoughts but, I don't like to spoil.. There is going to be two more chapters! MAYBE three, if something goes off in my brain. Causing an explosion of ideas.**

**-PaulieOut**


	6. Chapter 6

** Very inportant anouncment! There will not be a chapter tomorrow due to the fact thet I am writing two today. I have a crapload of stuff to do tomorrow so I won't be able to write this stuff up. NO CHAPTER TOMORROW; TWO TODAY.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

He kept his hands out. From what they'd seen before he usually puts his head in his hands. But, now he had his hands out and his head down, hovering over his knees. There was another difference too, the teen's hands were bare. They were usually covered by thick grey gloves. Now his team saw why.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Beast Boy.."

"Apology _accepted_, Rae.." She nodded, if she knew his hands held so.. much, she wouldn't have brought them up.

"That's a lot worse than I thought BB.."

"Ya.. They're _ugly_." Then he felt someone's hands on his. He looked up.

"It is okay Friend Beast Boy." He nodded, _what was going to happend next?_

"Thanks Star.." The green teen went to rub his neck, but stopped. He glared at his hands and lowered them once more. This was how being a titan was going to end... He thought the _other_ thing was going to catch up with him, or a villian would get him.. But no, he was leaving as a fugitive because of a mistake he made to survive.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He looked at Robin, typical. He just wanted to know more. He would tell him, if he would promise something.

"You have to promise me something."

"Anything." Robin's face should that he was serious about this offer.

"You can't put me in jail. When I tell you, you can't put me away. You have to let me stay a titan."

"Why would I do that?"

"Your decision.." Beast Boy said with a shrug, trying to play off the fear building inside of him. He could smell Cyborg's fear as well. _Maybe he already heard of it.. _

"Deal. Now, do tell us the rest of your story Beast Boy."

"You wanted to know.."

* * *

No.. It couldn't be.. Not BB... My robotic half reconized the numbers on his hands. My parents showed me an article on it before.. But, it couldn't be him.. But, it made sense. The article said, 'green animal'.. The animal's I.D. number was Beast Boy's: _623 804._ The title of the article was : _Three killed at Jump City's S.T.A.R. Labs__.. _It couldn't be BB..

"After my parents died I was able to get to the American embassy. I don't know how I did it, animal instictints? Anyway, before I could even tell them who I was they shipped me off. I just turned seven when I got there.. I was shipped to S.T.A.R. Labs. And they used me as a toy. Like I was a something they could play with, kinda like the doll you rip the head off then put back on. They experimented on me, cut me open. Tried to see 'what made me tick', even though my organs were the same as any humans. Then one day when I was there I morphed to try and get away. I failed, and they saw me shift. That only made them work harder. They inject me with wierd medicines, just cause me pain. They said the pain was for endurance. For a while I didn't have any skin on my leg, they burned most of it off. They wouldn't treat my injuries, so they could see how I heal naturally."

"I was there for three years, I was poked for three years..." He looked at his friends, Starfire was crying. Robin's mask almost ripped because of his eyes widening, Raven was frowning deeply and had actual tears in her eyes. Cyborg looked like he wasn't even paying attention, he looked like he just saw Hitler's ghost.

"How did you exscape?" It was Robin again, asking questions. _Again._

"Remember our deal?" The Boy Wonder nodded, "I was nine, I was fresh from a surgery, involving some new something... I saw an opening... I-I, there was three people in the room.." Cyborg's eyes closed, "It was the only way.. They'd already stitched me back up.. So, I turned into a tiger.. And killed them, I ran from the room.. Outside into the rain.. It was raining like it is now. I ran to the nearest foster home, the lady there didn't question me.. She helped me for a few months, then one of Galtry's lawyers came to pick me up..."

During his story Beast Boy had put his gloves back on. He was now leaning into his hands, choking back tears. There was a long silence..

"I thought I reconized the I.D. number.. There was an article about that.." The green teen nodded and Cyborg patted his friend on the back.

"I know now, Friend Beast Boy. I know why you did not wish to tell us."

"You do?"

"Yes, for your story is a combination of all our pasts... It is most terrible.."

"How is that?" The empath asked. Confused on how her story related to Beast Boy's.

"Due to an accedent both Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg got their 'powers'. Friend Beast Boy and I were captured and was done the 'experimenting'. Then you and him both had terrible father figures, Friend Beast Boy's 'Father of God' and your 'Trigon'. To finish Friend Beast Boy's and Friend Robin's parents were killed and they were later taken in by rich superheros."

Everyone stared a Starfire. It was crazy how smart she was sometimes, her misunderstanding made them forget that. Then everyone began to nod and chorused a 'You're right'. But, a small sniffling made everyone pay attention to a sad green teenager.

"I'll *sniff* be leaving now Robin I-"

"No."

"No?"

"You want me to say 'yes' Beast Boy?"

"No!"

"Okay," Robin smiled, "I hope you know I understand what you did. If you didn't.. You wouldn't be here today.."

"You really understand, Robin?"

"Yes, I do. You did what you could. And you were nine, so.." Beast Boy got up and howled. Not the howl that had been heard before, it was a different howl. One filled with joy. Cyborg hugged his little green friend.

"You're staying green bean!"

"Ya I am!" They laughed and the robot teen put his buddy on the floor.

"This means we have to initiate him again?" Raven asked with a slight smile on her face. It was good to see their normal Beast Boy back again.

"No, I think Beast Boy can skip that, _this time_." Robin chuckled.

"Friends! The sky is clearing of the grey nastiness!"

Then they all saw it. The sun. It showed a new begining, a new start in Titans Tower. Now, the team was more. More than they ever were before. The Brotherhood was behind them. The past was gone and now they could be more than the _Teen_ Titans. They could be a group that rivialed the League. They were a real gang of superheros now, mature protectors of the city.

"Hey grass stain! I bet you can't beat me in this new game!"

"Oh yeah tin man! I can kick your metal butt any day of the week!"

_So, the were protectors of the city.._

* * *

**Epilogue will be next! That will be the day after tomorrow!**

**-PaulieOut**


	7. Chapter 7

** Again, I am really sorry for not posting yesterday! I was being social for once.. I just want to say this an epilogue to THIS story. There will be a sequel. It will be called _Keep Talking_. I don't think it will have the same 'New Chapter Everyday' thing. Due to the fact my vacation is coming up soon.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

It was all okay. Somehow they understood what happened, they knew why he did it. They still excepted him and the teen was able to be himself again. Their leader had looked up his godfather, he was still in jail. The man would not bother them again. Besides Galtry there were no other enemies that needed to be checked out. S.T.A.R. Labs did not know Beast Boy was even in their building. The Doom Patrol had no other large evil organizations after them. It was all good.

But, that also ment they told each other their stories for no real reason. No one was coming back from their pasts anytime soon. Robin's old enemies were in the hands of Batman, no where near the Teen Titans. Everything was happy at the tower, the alien princess and kung-fu master were dating. Raven and Beast Boy hadn't had a real fight since that night. Everything was going smoothly.

Until the green teen got a call on his communcator, late at night. But, it wasn't his yellow and black one, with the large 'T' on the front. It was black with a large 'DP' in purple. The call was from his father and old leader, he needed to remind the shape-shifter something. Something he had tried to forget, just like all the other things in his past. But, this wasn't something you could run from. This was coming, and there was nothing to stop it. Beast Boy knew this, and had accepted it. Though, he did not want it to happen. Not when things were going so well. Someone wasn't coming from Beast Boy's past, it was _something._

He didn't understand why Mento would remind him now. It was years away. But, a few days later he felt it, the aching in his chest. He felt it come back. He hoped it wouldn't come to this. He hoped it would be forgotten, or stopped. But, there was no use. The pain continued to grow, he knew he couldn't get rid of it. He only hoped he could slow it down. He knew this was only the begining. That the pain would grow. Beast Boy was fifteen when this happened, and that's when he told his metal friend.

Cyborg didn't take it well, but agreed to keep it between them. The robotic man began to work up something to slow it down. To give his friend more time. That's all the green teen wanted; more time. Cyborg worked for weeks, the rest of the team thought it was on his 'baby'. He worked until he _needed_ a charge. He worked because he wanted his little buddy to there longer. To fight with them longer. To joke, laugh and smile with them longer.

They finally agreed to do the treatment everyday. The only time they could get open, without the others knowing, was early in the morning. Early enough not to wake Robin and Raven, but not late enough for everyone to be asleep. That time was 3:00 am, it was tasking. Waking up, getting treated, go to sleep. It helped, but the pain was still in Beast Boy's chest. He expected it, no matter how smart his big buddy was, he wouldn't be able to cure it. His parents worked years, and was unable to produce a non-side affect concocation.

It was the past, coming back to haunt him. Life had let him slide the first time around, but this was it. He was going. Thanks to Cyborg his life had two years added to it. He had two years more than before, and the pain was lowered. It was amazing, though sad. It was pointless, but everything. This was first expected to happen when he hit 20, but now it was 22.

He was determined to keep the Titans together that long. He talked to Robin, saying that when a majority of them, all around the world, turn twenty they would be called _just_ the Titans. No more 'teen'. The Boy Wonder was fast to agree, he put it on his list. His list of things to send to other leaders, of other branches. He even sent it to the Justice League, do they would be able to lable them correctly in the future.

Robin didn't ask why Beast Boy was so serious about keeping the 'family' together. He didn't need to ask, no one wanted to leave. No one wanted to retire just because the weren't in their teens. There were superheros who were 40+ years of age. As long as you were still good at what you did, you could keep your job. You could stay a crime fighting superhero.

This is just how life worked, it went up then down. Then higher than it ever has before, then to its lowest point. It was then that everyone was happy, the crime rate dropped. Though no one was bored, the perfect amount of idoits still needed help going to jail. But, no one knew. No one knew their rollercoaster high was about to fall. They were going to hit low, _very_ low. And only Beast Boy knew it.

He only wish his friends wouldn't take it too hard. He didn't want them to break up because of him. He didn't want them to leave each other. He wanted them to be happy after what will happen. Sure, he wanted a few tears his way. He wanted them to mourn. But he didn't want them to go into a depression.

He knew what those were like.

Beast Boy tried to live life to it's fullest. He tried everything to make everyone fill with joy. The green teen just wanted to be remembered as the happy guy. Something he never was before the Titans. Nothing could be sad, he wouldn't allow it. He made no more stupid jokes. All of them were now absolutely hysterical, and timed perfectly. He managed to get chuckles out of Raven. He did his best to be amazing, in every sense of the word.

Cyborg said that he needed to calm down. The metal man was convinced he was going to be able to save the green teens life. Though had made no such progress. It was tiring to watch him work so hard. Beast Boy would have to tell him to stop. Beast Boy knew what was to happen. He knew the something coming back wouldn't stop.

He knew Sakutia wasn't going to disapear.

All he could do was keep talking, and hope his friends would stay at their high point. All he could do was keep talking, and distract his friends from his pain. All he could do was keep talking and beg that they would stay the Titans.

All he could was keep talking, until he couldn't anymore.

* * *

** The sequel will be _Keep Talking_. I have no idea when I will start it. It will flow from my brain at a random pace. It will not be everyday. But, it will be fucking awesome.**

** -PaulieOut**


End file.
